


Pokemon Triple-X Version

by Goombario



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: Serena chooses her starter Pokemon.





	Pokemon Triple-X Version

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this shortly after X and Y were announced. We knew next to nothing about the games at the time. We didn't even know the name, gender, or appearance of Kalos's professor. It was originally going to be multi-chapter, but this didn't happen.

“Welcome to the world of Pokemon, Serena!”

“Uh, thanks. May I get my first Pokemon now, please?”

I wanted my conversation with the local Pokemon professor to remain brief--I was more excited with exploring the world than I was with discussing my journey. I had a problem, though; I wasn’t sure which Pokemon I was going to choose. I had studied about the trio of starters for weeks, and each one had its pros and cons. There was one huge question I wanted to ask, and I could only cross my fingers and pray the professor would allow it.

“I’d like to spend some time alone with the Pokemon before I choose one, y’know, to meet all of them before I decide. Is that okay?” I asked with my voice full of hope and fingers crossed. The professor gave me a warm smile and nodded in approval.

“I think that’s a fantastic idea. I’ll leave you to them, then. Just come find me whenever you’ve decided.”

With that, the professor placed three Poke Balls on the table in front of me before exiting the room. Without even a moment of hesitation, I dashed for the balls and tossed them all into the air.

“C’mon out, everyone!” I commanded. I could feel the smile forming across my lips. Three bright flashes of red light appeared, quickly forming into the trio of the Kalos region’s beginner Pokemon.

“Chespin!”

“Fennekin!”

“Froakie!”

All three Pokemon said their names as they appeared, each giving me a smile when I approached them.

“Okay you three, here’s how this is going to go down. My name is Serena. When our time together is over, one of you is going to be my partner Pokemon for my journey. Do you like the sound of that?” I giggled at the cheerful, excited reactions I got from them. “Okay then, so let’s get started!”

The Pokemon exchanged confuses glances, and then looked back at me. By now, I had sat on the floor and leaned against the table with my skirt pushed to my waist. I had no panties on—didn’t need ‘em. My legs were spread apart to reveal my nude lower-body to the Pocket Monsters. I parted my pussy with my right hand to let them get a good look at how soaked and dripping I had already become.

“I read in the professor’s book that every group of starter Pokemon has different genders than others. You three are boys, right?” I licked my lips; their growing erections answered the question for them. “That’s what I was hoping for.”

I looked the Pokemon up and down as I started to pleasure myself, slipping a single finger into my pussy. Their erections all looked to be the same length, but something in me knew that couldn’t be the case. I pulled my hand away, using both to pull up my top and expose my large, bouncing breasts to them. I smirked when I saw their eyes widen.

“You three are definitely boys.” I chuckled. I tossed my hat, sunglasses, and soon black top to the floor next to me. I moved from the table to the floor, lying on my stomach. I motioned the boys towards me, licking my lips once more. “I want to see which one of you is the biggest boy. Are you up for that?”

Ha, like I really needed to wait for an answer.

Within minutes, I was surrounded by all three Pokemon--taking turns on which ones’ cock I had in my mouth. Chespin’s was thick, and throbbed much harder than the others’. I also could’ve sworn I detected a hint of mint flavoring in his precum. Fennkin’s was longer, and, as one would suspect of a Fire-type, was the warmest of all. Froakie’s, being a Water-type, was smooth, slick, and left out of my lips with an oh-so-satisfying ‘pop!’ whenever I stopped.

I wasn’t sure why, but something in me favored Chespin. I made sure to use my hands on Fennekin and Froakie during, but Chespin’s cock drew my attention more. Maybe it was his cute voice while I sucked him off, or maybe it was how thick he was.

“Ches … pin … Ches …” Chespin’s cute moans drove me wild; I knew I was becoming wetter with every sound he made. “Ches …pin!”

My eyes widened when I felt the first few ropes of Chespin’s warm, surprisingly-sweet-teasing semen flood my mouth. I eagerly gulped it all down, pulling away only long enough to lick my lips before going back down on him. It took no effort to take it all into my mouth—my head was against his furry body. I nuzzled against him while my tongue swirled and lapped up the remaining cum on him. I pulled away very slowly, enough so that he would feel every sensation until the end.

“That was very good, Chespin.” I smiled at the little Grass-type before licking my lips once again. “You’re definitely a good choice to bring along.” I sat up, stretching my arms out to prepare for whatever happened next.

“Chespin!” Chespin patted his chest and crossed his arms, obviously feeling victorious. I giggled at this—it was too cute not to.

“Don’t get a big head yet, I’m not done with Fennekin and Froakie yet.” I reminded. Chespin didn’t look bothered by this, but Fennekin and Froakie looked overjoyed that I hadn’t forgotten them. Froakie was especially happy, and showed it—the little blue frog pounced at me, hard enough to knock me to the floor on my back.

“H-Hey, Froakie! Don’t be so hasty, I—ah, Froakie! Yeah, right there!” In the same breath I took to protest, Froakie shut me right up—when I landed on my back, Froakie went right to work. He hopped down my body, landing right in front of my pussy. His small, wet hands gripped me the best he could—which wasn’t much, but it helped him—and he started to fuck me. I don’t mean gentle, loving, making-love kind of fucking.

No, this little blue frog fucked me like a bitch in heat. He had everything to prove to me, and by God he was going to make sure I would never forget him.

“Yeah! Froakie! Fuck me!” I shouted—I knew someone could possibly be in the next room, but I didn’t care in the slightest; this little frog was fucking me over better than any human guy ever had, and I was going to let him know it. “Fuck! Yes!” My hips were bucking against him—Froakie took this as a challenge.

I tossed my head back, overcome with pleasure. Froakie took any move I made as a signal to become even more rough. The wet sounds that accompanied Froakie’s hard cock pushing into me became more rapid with every thrust. I was lost in pleasure, already tuning out Chespin, Fennekin, and the rest of the world.

“Froakie!” I heard Froakie moan a little himself; it seemed the pleasure was getting to him, as well—my pussy clenching on his cock probably helped that along. “Froak! Froakie-kie!”

My world returned to normal when I heard Fennekin’s whining close to my ear. I looked over, seeing the little fox sitting next to me with a throbbing erection—he assumed I just wasn’t going to give him a turn. I smiled, saying nothing yet opening my mouth—Fennekin’s eyes lit up at the invitation, the little Pokemon approaching and shoving his erection into my mouth. Before I started to suck, Fennekin stood on his hind legs, resting his front paws on the top of my head for balance before starting to face-fuck me.

“Mmph!” My moans for Froakie were of course muffled by the Fire-type cock ramming down my throat. When Froakie saw that Fennekin was trying to interrupt his time with me, he took it as an even bigger challenge and started to fuck me like his little life depended on it. I practically screamed into the forced blowjob I was giving Fennekin. My eyes began to roll back from the intense work-over Froakie was giving me. I thought nothing could feel better than this—that is, until Chespin walked up and shoved his cock into my ass.

My blowjob from before already provided him with lube; Froakie looked annoyed for a moment, but after realizing they weren’t fighting over the same hole, went back to fucking me. Having all three Pokemon cocks pushing into me at the same time—the feel is indescribable. Three warm, throbbing Pokemon dicks pushing into all three of my holes with absolutely no concern about my reaction—it was something straight out of Unova porn.

I didn’t have the ability to moan at this point; any sounds were muffled by Fennekin fucking my mouth as fast as he pleased—Froakie and Chespin had decided to fuck me in sync, so pleasured muffled sounds were all I could make. I had completely submitted to these creatures, and there was no going back.

“Mmph! Mmmmph!” I wanted to warn them I was going to cum, but I doubt they cared; Fennekin’s cock seemed to be intentionally trying to shut me up, and Froakie and Chespin seemed to be ignoring me.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to tell them how amazing they made me feel. I wanted to say something, anything at all, but I just didn’t have the nerve. I wasn’t going to do anything that could possibly make them stop.

To my surprise, that’s what they did. The three simply stopped—they all pulled away from me and looked at each other. They all nodded in unison.

I gulped. They had something planned.

I’m not quite sure what happened to get in this position—by this point, everything was a blur. I was now on my hands and knees, with all three Pokemon around me: Chespin had a hold on my face, fucking my mouth. Fennekin had latched on to my rear, fucking my pussy from behind. Froakie seemed to be fascinated with my breasts—his hands and feet both seemed to be very sticky which helped him attach to my stomach while he fondled my boobs. I felt Froakie’s cold, wet body slide down me, his hands still fondling and grasping my chest; I wasn’t sure how he could stretch that far, but Froakie somehow slid his cock into me from underneath. Both Froakie and Fennekin fucked my pussy while Chespin continued to thrust into my mouth.

“Ches … Chespin, ches …” Chespin moaned while he mercilessly fucked my face. He seemed more vocal than the others, which for some reason I liked; I suppose knowing I was bringing pleasure made me feel good. “Chespin!” Chespin yelled his name, thrusting every inch of his cock into my mouth while letting out another load of cum—I had no choice but to swallow, but it’s not like I wouldn’t have anyway.

“Fennekin! Fenn! Fenn-kin-kin!” Fennekin was reaching his limit, or so I assumed—his body was emitting a wave of heat which made me sweat even more than I had been throughout this entire thing. “Fen! Fennekin!”

Chespin hopped away from me, but not before making sure I sucked his dick clean. I licked my lips, catching my breath. “Chespin, you … you’re good …” I spoke through heavy breathing.

“Chespin!” Chespin nodded, as if I should’ve known this by now.

“Fennekin, you can cum. You don’t need to hold back.” I turned as best I could to face the little fox. “You too, Froakie--you guys can fill me up all you want.”

Fennekin looked relieved, but Froakie shook his head and had a determined look on his face—he wasn’t cumming before anyone else, including me. I like this frog. I like him a lot. Fennekin’s tail started to wag and his thrusting got rougher.

“Fenne-kin! Fennekin!” Fennekin shoved all of his cock into my pussy and let loose; at least three sprays of cum filled me before he stopped. Froakie, however, had no intention of leaving. Knowing he was the only Pokemon remaining, he started to fuck me as roughly as he had before.

“Froakie, that’s it! Faster!” I moaned, now finally able to speak without cock in my mouth. Froakie tapped on my stomach while thrusting, and don’t ask me how, but I took that as a signal to reposition—I flipped my body over with Froakie still attached, lying on my back in the same position we started in. Froakie began to fondle my breasts once again, fucking me with the force of a Gogoat—note to self, I’ll have to fuck a Gogoat at some point and make sure that’s a truthful comparison—and I could tell he was starting to reach his limit. “You can do it, Froakie. Make me cum.”

“Froakie!” Froakie gave a determined nod and started to fuck me faster than Fennekin did, with more power than Chespin’s thrusts—I didn’t care about sound anymore, I yelled. I yelled things that would make a sailor blush.

“Fuck me, Froakie! Fuck me! Harder! FUCK ME!” I couldn’t even form a sentence at this point with the frog’s intense pounding into me. “CUM INSIDE ME!”

“Fro … Froakie …” Froakie started to moan. He was close. He wanted to wait for me, but it seemed like it was going to happen regardless.

“That’s it Froakie, faster … Mm, yes … harder …!”

“Froak …”

I couldn’t hold off anymore. It was too intense. Froakie was making my breasts bounce and sweat pour down my face. My pussy clamped around him and my hands were pressing on his back, trying my hardest to force more of his cock into me.

“Froakie, that’s it … yeah, that’s it, I’m gonna … I’m gonna … I’M CUMMING, FROAKIE!”

“FRO-KIE!” Froakie nodded, his orgasm hitting at the exact moment mine did—he filled me with cum as I came all over his cock. Froakie continued to thrust while cum leaked out of me; all I could do was moan his name with my eyes closed and my hair in my face from tossing about so much. When Froakie finally pulled away from me, it took me a good minute to regain myself and sit up. I watched his cum leak out of me—I should be panicking to clean up, but for some reason it didn’t phase me in the slightest.

“Miss, have you decided—Oh lord! Miss, what have you been doing?!”

I looked up, seeing the professor through the hair covering my face.

“I dunno. Gettin’ fucked, I guess.” I replied, my voice slurred. I wasn’t entirely back to Earth yet. “Do I gotta pick now?”

“Well, really, I should be throwing you out.” The professor said with a sigh. “But, Pokemon-on-human relationships aren’t exactly common in Kalos, lord knows we’re not Unova ...”

“Do I gotta pick one? I want ‘em all.” Politeness was out the window by now. Chespin and Fennekin had decided they weren’t done and had both started to explore my body and play with my breasts. “See, they all like me. How did you not hear us, anyways?”

“The doors are sound-proof to prevent interrupting studies.” The professor replied. “Look, just pick one so I won’t feel bad about kicking your slutty ass out of here.”

“Okay, I want … want …”

I fell to the floor and blacked out. Who knew Pokemon sex was that intense? It didn’t seem to bother those Unova girls in those movies.

I woke up who knows how much later, seeing that I was lying in a patch of grass near the outskirts of town. I saw a Poke Ball next to me. Pressing the button caused the usual beam of red light to shoot forth, beginning to form a Pokemon.

“Let’s see … I chose …”

This was the Pokemon I was given?! How lucky am I?!


End file.
